Guardian Angel
by Suki-Itami
Summary: The sister story to "Protector". ----Written in PikAScene's OC's, Arisa's POV----
1. Two Soul Reaper Guardians

_There are things in this world that we were never meant to understand. Things that humans were never meant to know, but sometimes find out by chance or luck. When these things are revealed to a human, sometimes they can find themselves looking in the face of death, other times the human becomes something called a Soul Reaper._

_Soul Reapers have two jobs; 1) to cleanse dead souls and help them 'pass on' using Konso. 2) To exercise evil spirits that have been cast from the Soul Society, bound for Hell. These evil spirits are called Hollows._

…

"Sadako, wait up!" I shouted to my friend, who was quite a ways ahead of me.

She stopped and waited for me. "Please at least **try** to keep up."

I laughed. "Okay!"

My name is Arisa Izawa, I'm fifteen so I **should** be in High School like a normal teenager in Japan, but I'm not. In fact, my friend, Sadako Arima, who is also fifteen, and me look like normal teenage girls. The fact that we're not normal teenage girls is a well-kept secret between us. We're Soul Reapers, two girls sent to the human world on a mission by the Soul Society. Our job is to protect a certain guy, but the problem is…we don't know **who** this guy is!

We've been looking all over Tokyo for this guy, but still can't find him. Even though we are two Soul Reapers walking around in plain daylight, we're in human vessels that look exactly like us.

Mine has the same shoulder-length dark brown hair and blue-green eyes as I do. The only difference is that I can't wear my black kimono that I normally wear, so I'm stuck wearing human clothes. It's all that bad really, my outfit is a white tank top with a black short-sleeved jacket over it – it's unzipped of course – blue jeans, and black converse. All around, it's pretty comfortable.

I can't say the same for Sadako though. Sure, her human vessel also has her normal hair and eyes; shoulder-length black hair and green eyes…but her outfit was more like a school uniform. A white collared shirt with a red bow around the neck, a plaid red skirt, knee-high black socks, and brown shoes made up her outfit. She didn't like it because of all the perverts around this part of Japan, plus – as she's said a million times – it's not that comfortable.

It kinda makes sense for her to have an outfit like that though, she has always acted more grown-up then really anyone we're good friends with in the Soul Society. I kinda act grown-up, but I'm still a little childish. Sadako says that I'm just naïve, which I take as an insult.

Sadako stopped in front of a school that was just letting out. "Lets check here next."

I sighed. "Why are we still checking schools? Lets just go to the police department and ask them to help us find this guy."

Sadako shook her head and took a piece of paper from a pocket of her skirt. "We can't, Ichigo Kurosaki **can't** know that we're watching him."

"Hey, why don't you watch **me** instead?" A boy with chin-length brown hair that spiked off at the bottom said, approaching Sadako.

Sadako punched the guy in the face. "You wanna repeat that?!" She shouted, pissed.

The guy scurried off to a guy with orange spiky hair. "Ichigo, that girl punched me in the face!"

Ichigo was wearing a gray school uniform and carrying a white and red messenger bag. He sighed. "Listen, you can't come crying to me every time you get rejected by a girl from another school, even if it **is** painful."

"But this one's a looker!" He nearly shouted, pointing over to where Sadako and I stood.

Ichigo looked our way, but showed no interest. "Listen, just because you think someone looks good doesn't mean that I think the same."

"But Ichigo…!" The guy said, now acting even more childish than I normally do.

Sadako and I ran off, now knowing who and where Ichigo Kurosaki was.

Once we were far away from the school, we leapt onto the top of a building that over looked the school that Ichigo attended.

Sadako was kneeling down and watched Ichigo walk home with his **immature** friend. "Now we know who exactly this Ichigo Kurosaki guy is."

I smiled. "He's kinda cute. Don't you think?"

"No." Sadako said, shaking her head.

"No?" I was a little disappointed that Sadako didn't think that Ichigo was cute like I did.

Sadako stood up and changed back into her Soul Reaper form. "Lets go." She had on the traditional Soul Reaper outfit of a black kimono; her Zanpakto (not sure if that's spelled right) was on her back.

I nodded, changing back into my Soul Reaper form, I to wore the tradition Soul Reaper outfit of a black kimono. My Zanpakto was on my side.

We ran off, following Ichigo from the rooftops. While in our Soul Reaper forms, nobody could see us unless they had an enormous amount of spirit energy. The only human that we were aware of in Tokyo who could see Soul Reapers was Ichigo, so we only had to worry about staying out of his sight.

The reason we have to watch over Ichigo in the first place is because his memory was wiped, the time he met his friends that helped him try to rescue a traitor Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchki, his days as a Soul Reaper, and the Soul Society, all gone from his memory. Even his knowledge of Hollows and how to defeat them is gone and recently there has been a mass number of Hollows sighted in Japan by other Soul Reapers, so we were sent here to protect Ichigo from the Hollows and prevent him from ever rediscovering what Hollows were, as well as Soul Reapers, and his past. His friends were killed in the attempted rescue of Rukia Kuchki, but he somehow survived and his memory was erased of any knowledge of Soul Reapers, Quincy's, and his friends as well. Pretty much, all he remembers are his friends from the human world who have no spirit energy and his family.

We were told that's the reason we're protecting him. But the real reason we got this job is because we're not the strongest Soul Reapers. Those who run the Soul Society, and our Captain, thought this would be a good training opportunity.

We stopped across the street from where Ichigo walked into a house that was attached to a clinic.

"So that's the clinic Rukia was trying to tell us to look for…?" Sadako said to herself, sitting down.

I sat down next to Sadako. "Ya' know, Sadako, I think Rukia cared about Ichigo."

Sadako chuckled. "Figures, a human for a traitor."

"Why do you think that, just because Rukia was trying to save someone, she was seriously a traitor?" I asked. I too thought, in some ways, that Rukia was a traitor Soul Reaper, but I didn't seriously believe every rumor about the subject like Sadako did.

"I just think that Rukia should've known better than to give her powers to a human." Sadako said, distain obvious her voice. She had looked up to Rukia as a Soul Reaper before the Ichigo accident, but now she just hates her.

"I suppose you're right, but what would you've done…?" I asked, thinking that this would be a hard thing for Sadako to answer, I was wrong.

"That's simple, I would've let him take on the Hollow and I'd save his sisters." Sadako said, her eyes not leaving the front door of Ichigo's house. Her eyes were always focused, it was very rare that Sadako would relax and just laugh.

I sighed. "You're heartless."

"I just said that I'd save his sisters. So I can't be all heartless." Sadako pointed out.

"Fine, you're somewhat heartless!" I said, crossing my arms across my chest in defiance.

Sadako didn't laugh like I had expected. "We might spot a Hollow anytime now, keep alert!"

I sighed. "Why are you so high-strung?"

"I'm not high-strung, I just follow orders without a second thought." Sadako said, her eyes now searching the area for any sign of a Hollow.

I sweatdropped. _That's __**not**__ being high-strung?_

Something howled not to far away.

We both stood up. "Hollow!" We ran in the direction that the howling came from.

While we ran to the area, I sensed two Hollows' presence in the area. "Sadako, there's two!"

Sadako nodded. "I know. One for both of us." She smiled evilly; every time she smiled like that I knew that it was going to be a good battle.

We stopped not five minutes later; two Hollows were walking toward us. Neither was really big, just ugly.

The smaller of the two stopped ten feet from us. "What have we here…? Two Soul Reapers!"

The bigger one eyed us like we were on a silver platter. "I think their souls should be delicious. You take the long haired one, I'll take the other one."

"Agreed." The smaller Hollow said, approaching me. "Your soul should be tasty, Soul Reaper."

I drew my Zanpakto and stood in a battle position. "Just try and take my soul!" I was actually really focused on this battle, knowing that these were minor Hollows.

"With pleasure!" The Hollow said, launching himself at me.

I jumped up and tried to kill the Hollow with one strike from my Zanpakto, but he moved at the last second. I tried killing it the same way over and over, but it kept dodging me. That was the only thing I hated about this Hollow, it was fast.

The Hollow stopped and started laughing, giving me enough time to look over at Sadako battling the other Hollow, that one was fast as well. But I knew it was a matter of time before that one was killed.

I looked over at the laughing Hollow. "I give you credit for being so fast, Hollow."

"Thank you! You're the first to acknowledge my speed!" The Hollow laughed.

I chuckled to myself. "But my Mitsuki Fushiyama is faster!" I said, taking my Zanpakto and cutting my hand open with it, allowing my blood to fall upon it.

My Mitsuki Fushiyama became blood red and I threw it at the Hollow. It tried to dodge, but was unable. Mitsuki Fushiyama hit the Hollow in the head. I leapt up, grabbed the hilt and dragged it down, slicing the Hollow in half. It disappeared.

I resheathed my sword and looked over at Sadako's battle. She had gotten the idea from me that the Hollows were too fast to defeat without using her Zanpakto's power.

"You'll die now." Sadako said, smirking.

"Really?" The Hollow jeered, interested.

Sadako took her Zanpakto and tossed it in the air, she said some incantation and her Zanpakto became thousands of bloodstained cherry blossom petals that launched themselves at the Hollow. Her Zanpakto's name was literal, to say the least; Blood Sakura – Blood Cherry Blossom.

One of the cherry blossom petals floated down to meet Sadako. She caught it in between her first and second finger. "Not many people can appreciate the true beauty of a bloodstained cherry blossom. Can you, Hollow?"

The Hollow disappear not a moment later. Sadako's Blood Sakura returned to normal and she resheathed it on her back.

I walked up to Sadako. "Sometimes I wonder how you can stand having to say that incantation to make your Zanpakto's power work."

Sadako sighed and took out some bandages from a pocket in her robe and bandaged my hand. "And sometimes **I** wonder how **you** can stand having to cut yourself to make Mitsuki Fushiyama's power work." She finished bandaging my hand and we were walking back to our post. "And you know that my Zanpakto's name is Blood Sakura, so call it as such."

We leapt back onto the roof across the street from Ichigo's place and sat back down.

I sighed. "Fine. I just can't see how Blood Sakura can be so difficult to summon."

Sadako shrugged. "You get used to it. It was hard at first."

I laughed. "Yeah, hard for you, painful for me! I have to give my Mitsuki Fushiyama my blood before it can work."

"That **is** true." Sadako said, acting innocent.

Ichigo walked out of his house. "I'll be back with the food soon!"

My eyes automatically darted to Ichigo. He was still in his school uniform. I had never thought that Ichigo would be so good looking, I told Sadako what I thought.

Sadako sighed. "You can't have those thoughts about him, Arisa."

"Why not, why not??" I was being a pest and I knew it, but I didn't care, I was bored.

"Because…do you want to end up like that traitor Rukia?!" Sadako nearly shouted. Had she have shouted, our position would've been given away.

I just shut up and kept my thoughts to myself about Ichigo the rest of the day.

~~  
Next Time;

Blood Weapons:

A stronger Hollow tries to attack Ichigo when he's at school. Arisa and Sadako have to defeat it without Ichigo finding out about them, that part could prove difficult.


	2. Blood Weapons

I opened my eyes to a blinding morning sun. Having nowhere else to go, Sadako and I had to sleep on the roof of the building that was our post. Sadako had been up for hours, I'm sure. She lived by the phrase: "Early to bed, early to rise". It annoyed me that she was always up before me, because that meant I couldn't be lazy, no matter what the mission was.

Last night Sadako went to bed early, leaving **me** with the night watch. At about three in the morning I went to sleep, convinced that no Hollows would come. Right now it's probably about seven in the morning. I only got four hours of sleep and I'm **tired**.

Sadako heard me stand up and looked over at me. "Morning Arisa."

I sat down next to Sadako. "Morning." I yawned, "Anything for breakfast?"

Sadako gave me a granola bar that had probably come from Ichigo's house, a nearby grocery store, or a gas station.

I opened it and took a large bite out of it. "What have I told you about stealing?" I joked.

Sadako smiled. "I know…but you know just can't help it! I **love** being a thief!" She said, going along with it.

I laughed. "It's been a while since you've joked around."

Sadako laughed and got out a granola bar for herself. "Yeah, I guess it **has** been a while."

I took another bite of my granola bar. "Fo, fare dif fu felly fet fese?"

"What?" Sadako said, giving me with a confused look.

I swallowed the rest of my granola bar. "I said: So, where did you really get these?"

"Oh!" Sadako said, like she had figured out some great mystery. "Gas station up the road."

I threw the wrapper aside. "Did you pay for them?"

Sadako swallowed the rest of her granola bar. "Of course. I'm no thief."

I sighed. I knew she was referring to that **one time** when we didn't have money and I stole some food while I was in my Soul Reaper form. I'm never gonna hear the end of it!

Sadako's eyes were fixed on the front door of the Kurosaki residence again.

I was bored, so I decided to joke around. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Sadako asked.

I smiled. "I think you're so obsessed with this mission because you like Ichigo!"

Sadako blushed a little. "I do **not** like Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Then why are you blushing?" I continued joking.

"I don't like Ichigo at all!! I don't give a damn **what** happens to him!" Sadako yelled. "Keep that in mind."

I shut up and became as fixated on the door as Sadako was. After a few hours, Ichigo left for school. I blushed just thinking about him, he looked just as good as ever in his school uniform. We stood up and followed Ichigo to school. Once he was in school, we just sat on a roof across from the school and waited for him to get out.

After a while I stood up. "Where's a Hollow? I'm bored!"

Sadako sighed, "Part of being a Soul Reaper is being patient, Arisa."

I sighed too. "I just can't, it's hard for me to be patient."

Something howled near the school. Another Hollow.

We stood up and ran to where the howling came from. The Hollow had a young girl in its hand; it was ready to devour her soul when it sensed **us**.

The Hollow dropped the girl and turn to us. It was really big and just as ugly as the last two. "Two Soul Reapers! How wonderful for me!"

We unsheathed our Zanpakto's.

"Do intend to fight me?" The Hollow asked, acting as if he's never heard of something called resistance before.

"We do." Sadako said, assuming her battle position.

The Hollow laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, also assuming my battle position.

"I've **never** been defeated." The Hollow laughed.

Sadako smirked. "That winning streak ends here!"

We jumped up and slashed at the Hollow, he dodged us. The duo attack normally worked, but this thing was just as fast as it was big. We continued trying the duo attack, to no avail.

"Damn, this thing's fast!" I said, landing on the ground next to Sadako.

"I've got an idea!" Sadako said, focused on the Hollow. "Duo power!"

"We've never been able to get it right though." I said, focused on the Hollow.

"It doesn't matter whether or not we've been able to get it right in the past…I'll distract him while you gather power for Mitsuki Fushiyama." Sadako said.

I sighed. "Fine." I brought Mitsuki Fushiyama to my left arm and cut it. It took a lot of power for the Duo power attack to work, which meant that I had to give a lot of blood to Mitsuki Fushiyama.

While I was gathering power for the attack, Sadako was distracting the Hollow. She slashed at it, she hit it's arm once, but it wasn't a bad enough wound to where the Hollow had to retreat to heal itself.

I had given enough blood, I believed, for the attack to work. "Sadako!"

Sadako jumped back to where I was standing and threw Blood Sakura into the air. She said the same incantation as yesterday.

While she was saying the incantation, I threw Mitsuki Fushiyama at the Hollow. It tried to dodge Mitsuki Fushiyama, but I had strings attached to the hilt and was able to control the direction in which it went by just a flick of the wrist. The Hollow was hit it the face by Mitsuki Fushiyama and was unable to move.

Sadako finished her incantation and the bloodstained cherry blossom petals of Blood Sakura flew at the Hollow. I jumped at the Hollow and grabbed the hilt of Mitsuki Fushiyama, dragging it up, the Hollow disappeared once Mitsuki Fushiyama left it's body.

I happened to look over at the window while I was still in the air and saw Ichigo looking out the window in shock and awe. He had seen the whole fight.

He lipped, _"You're that girl from yesterday."_

I landed and resheathed Mitsuki Fushiyama.

Blood Sakura returned to normal and Sadako resheathed it on her back. "It seems that the Hollows are attacking while Ichigo is in school so they can catch him off guard." Sadako said, walking toward me with some bandages.

I nodded and started bandaging my arm. "Yes, it seems that way." I said, tying the knot on the bandage around my arm.

Ichigo jumped down from the window.

Sadako and I were both taken off guard. "EEK!!"

Ichigo looked between us. "You two…I saw you both yesterday in front of the school. Why are you dressed like that?"

Sadako was still in slight shock that Ichigo had seen us so soon. "Ichigo," she slapped Ichigo across the face, "did that hurt?"

Ichigo held the side of his face that Sadako had slapped. "Of course it did!"

I stopped Ichigo before he could make Sadako mad. "How did you jump from that window without anyone noticing?"

"Not sure." Ichigo said, looking up. "There wasn't really anyone in the room. I was in the back, so I guess that's why nobody noticed."

Sadako and I exchanged looks and nodded. We both grabbed one of Ichigo's arms and dragged him off.

Sadako stopped first. "Get back to class!"

I had thought of something completely different, but stopped anyway.

"Why should I?" Ichigo asked, defiant.

"Because I said, you brat!" Sadako shouted.

"Now, now, Sadako, no need to yell." I said.

"You two should be in school yourselves, not outside fighting random monsters!" Ichigo shouted back.

Sadako shoved him toward the building. "Get. To. Class. Now!"

The force of her shoving Ichigo had **thrown** him into the building.

I sweatdropped. "That's wasn't necessary."

"It wasn't?" Sadako asked innocently.

I sighed. I **do** act more mature about certain things, like aggression.

"Oh well, lets' get back to our post and make sure no more Hollows appear." Sadako said, shrugging.

I nodded and we jumped back onto the roof of the building across from the school.

We sat there for a few more hours and then the school let out. Ichigo came out of the building with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Ichigo's hurt!" I said, glaring at Sadako.

Sadako chuckled innocently, looking the other way. "I honestly do not know what you're talking about, my friend."

We stood up and followed Ichigo home on the rooftops again.

It was about ten at night when Sadako stood up and walked over to a wall to go to sleep.

Sadako leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. "Night watch."

I sighed. "Fine."

Sadako fell asleep.

I was watching Ichigo's bedroom window when I saw him looking at me. _He's looking at me again._ I blushed.

Ichigo opened his window. "Hey there."

I looked over at Sadako and saw that she was asleep, so I jumped over to his window and into his room. "Hi."

Ichigo shut his window and sat down on his bed. "What's your name?"

I blushed and sat down next to Ichigo, I never thought I'd get a chance to talk to him. "Arisa Izawa. I'm fifteen years old."

Ichigo smiled. "Ichigo Kurosaki, same age."

"I know who you **are**. But I…I…just…" I stopped, not knowing how to continue.

Ichigo looked over at me. "What?"

I looked at him. "I just want to know more about you."

Ichigo continued to look at me. "Wanna go out?"

I smiled. "Yeah!"

Ichigo stood up and grabbed my hand – his hand felt incredibly warm and comforting – leading me out of the window. We jumped from the window and ran off toward the town where the fair was going on. I changed into my Gigei on the way to the fair.

Ichigo paid for both of us to get into the fair, five bucks for each of us. We walked in and I was immediately amazed, a Ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, and a mini coaster was in the middle of the fair (Ichigo would tell me what these rides were later). Balloon stands, food stands, and a variety of other rides were around the three rides that were in the middle. This was unlike any fair I'd been to in the Soul Society.

A Soul Society fair consisted of the killing of caged Hollows, traitor Soul Reapers, and people from the village surrounding the Soul Society who broke the law.

This fair looked nothing like that, no caged Hollows, Soul Reapers, or people. No fighting or random brawls. This kind of fair was for fun, not murder for glory…just…fun.

Ichigo must've seen my amazement because he said, "This must be new to you."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, this **is** new for me."

He looked down at me and smiled a small smile. It looked cute on him and made him look younger, in a cute way. "Well then, I'll show some things that are done at a fair here!"

He led me, still with my hand in his own, to a ship that swung back and forth but didn't go upside down. There was a white sign above the entrance, written in red scroll it said: _Swinging Ship_.

I looked up as the ship was swinging back and forth with incredible force and speed; it was kinda making me start to freak out. "Ichigo…does that thing go upside down?"

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "No, it almost does, but it can't." He pointed to a bar that was sticking out of the top of the ride. "That bar prevents it from going upside down."

"Um, okay." I said, still slightly scared. I didn't enjoy heights too much, so this was going to be interesting.

The ship stopped swinging and the people that were on got off, we were next. Ichigo took great care to make sure that we sat in the middle since this was my first time riding it.

Once every seat was filled, the ship started to swing. First it was slow and not very high, but after the fourth or fifth swing it started to go higher and higher and started to go faster. I wanted to scream, not in fear but in enjoyment, I was having so much fun on that **one** ride.

It ended and we got off. I was smiling a lot, I knew I was. Ichigo then took me over to a stall that said _Cotton Candy_ in elegant pink script. Ichigo got two and gave one to me when the cashier gave them to him.

I stuck some in my mouth and it dissolved almost instantly, as if it just melted away. And it tasted so good, being there just put me in a really good mood. I put my arm around one of Ichigo's arms' and leaned against him, smiling. I took another bite of my cotton candy and we sat down.

"We've ridden one ride and you're already enjoying yourself." Ichigo said, the smile in his voice was evident.

I took another bite of my cotton candy, it was just about gone by now. "Yeah, well this is my first time to a fair here."

"What were fairs like back where you come from?" Ichigo asked.

I froze, I didn't want to tell him about where Sadako and I were from but I didn't know what to tell him. _What do I say?_ "Small, barely any rides, no one really went to them. They were boring." Of course I was lying, I **loved** the Soul Society's fairs, but I enjoyed this more because it was fun.

"I see. Well, whenever you're done with your cotton candy, we'll go on the Ferris wheel." Ichigo said.

I nodded. "Okay!" I took the last few bites of my cotton candy and tossed it at a nearby trashcan, which it made it into.

Ichigo had been done with his for a while but was waiting on me. He also tossed his in the trash.

We stood up and walked into the short line for the Ferris wheel. There was a sign above the entrance to the line, there was a scrolling marquee that said: _Ferris Wheel - Most Romantic Part Of Your Day!_

I was slightly confused as to why it said that but didn't ask Ichigo, it must be a human thing.

It was slow getting up the front of the line, we were on one of the last carts going up and when we were at the top, it stopped.

I started to panic. "Ichigo, it stopped! Is it supposed to stop?!" Like I said, I don't like heights.

"Sometimes, yes." Ichigo said, I could tell that he was laughing inside about this.

"This isn't funny, I don't like it!" I nearly shouted.

Ichigo came across the cart and sat down beside me. "We'll go as soon as we get down, okay…?"

"Ichigo, we're so high up!" I said, freaking out.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, just calm down."

I blushed and didn't say anything until we were off the Ferris wheel and on the ground. We left the fair after we were off, just like Ichigo said we would.

We arrived back at Ichigo's house a little while later and jumped through the window and back into his room. This time I actually noticed his room.

An electric guitar sat on a stand next to his wooden dresser, a full body mirror was on his closet door and his bed sat right in front of his window. He had a good-sized room, I hadn't noticed it last time, only a few short hours ago, because I was too preoccupied with trying to tell Ichigo how I feel. But I think the time we spent at the fair helped him to understand how I feel and I believe he feels the same back.

I sat down on his bed again. "I know we weren't there long, but I had fun."

Ichigo sat down next to me. "I'm glad you did." He smiled. "To be honest, that was my first date."

"Me too!" I said, smiling along with him. _We're so alike, he and I…but we can never…we can never be together because…of the Soul Society._ I know I must've looked sad and pathetic.

Ichigo saw my sadness and got closer to me; he put one of his arms around my shoulders.

My hands were on his chest, and our faces were getting closer.

We kissed with such power that I swear I felt something inside of me was filling me up with joy unlike that I've ever imagined. I could've sworn it was love.

I fell backward, now lying on his bed, him on top of me.

Ichigo took of my short-sleeved jacket and my tank top and threw them on the ground…

Next Time;

Where Is Your Boy Tonight?:

Self-explanatory…


End file.
